


Our little angels

by Babe_Chan



Series: Rapture and Columbia drabbles [3]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cute things, Cutesy, Dad!Booker, Daddy!Jack, Domestic Fluff, Epic Bromance, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Jack is an awesome dad, Male Friendship, Multi, Other, Papa!Atlas, Ribbons, Sharing a Bed, Single Father, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, So it Atlas, Tea Parties, Two Fathers, and even Booker, dad jokes, dads being dads, fathers of the year, naps on the bed, of Jack Atlas and Booker, the dad trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU where everything is cool. Booker's a single parent that's sorta reluctant to go to a play date with his daughter's friend.<br/>Atlas and Jack are your Papa and Daddy, they're not in a relationship but agreed to raise you together since there's always more room for love. </p><p>Both are straight, think of How I Meet Your Mother, like Barney and Ted. So like they're just two guys, straight, raising a little girl together.<br/>Warning Dad jokes are in this fic also sassy Lutece twins on the loose.</p><p>MustProtectTheUnholyTrinity helped pitch cute ideas for this fic, she's hella rad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MustProtectTheUnholyTrinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustProtectTheUnholyTrinity/gifts).



> First chap is sorta dark as the dad trio talk but next one is hella fluffy, promise!

Jack brushed your hair, humming a song as he did, with a smile on his lips.

Today you had a play date with your best friend, Anna, but she went by her middle name Elizabeth over Anna.

You kick your legs back and forth as your daddy, Jack, put your hair in pigtails and added cream color bows to your hair to finish it.

 

"And there you are, all done." Jack clapped his hands and motioned for you to look in the bathroom mirror. "What do you think?"

"Love it! Thank you daddy!" You hugged him tightly before climbing down from the counter. "I'm gonna show papa!"

 

You ran out of the bathroom, down the hall with your knee length dress flowing behind your, and into the living room to find your papa sitting in his chair with a cigarette in his mouth and the newspaper in his hands.

Smiling you place a hand on his knee, looking up at him all doe eyed, and bouncing with excitement.

Papa, also know as Atlas, set his paper down and put his cigarette in the ashtray before looking down at you.

 

"Well look at that? Aren't you the prettiest lass this side of the Atlantic." Atlas smiled down at you and pulled you in for a hug. "Boyo did good. So are you excited about yer play date?"

"Thank you papa!" You wrap your arms around his neck and hug him close. "I'm super duper excited! Lizabeth is my bestest friend!"

"What did I saw about smoking in the house?" Jack frowned as he raised a brow at Atlas. "Atlas we've be through this, smoke outside."

"Uh oh, looks like daddy is upset with me." Atlas chuckled as he set you down and kissed your forehead. "Why don't ya play in yer room 'til yer friend gets here?"

"Ok papa, love you." You stood on your tiptoes and peck his cheek before running past daddy. "Love you daddy!"

 

You lived in a average sized house; it had four bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a laundry room, living room, and an office for papa and daddy to work in.

Having two dads was normal to you, sure papa and daddy didn't love each other like parents of the kids you went to school with, but they loved you a lot just like you loved them lots.

You also had an aunt and uncle, they weren't related to you by blood, and they twins also super smart.

Aunt Rosalind and Uncle Robert were fun to hang out with, even if you didn't understand what they were talking about the half of the time. They were scientists and inventors, they made all sorts of cool stuff.

 

You entered your room and pressed your ear to the wall, you knew better than to eavesdrop but you were worried about papa getting yelled at by daddy.

They were just arguing over papa smoking in the house, nothing big to worry over and that when there was a knock at the door.

 

"I'll get it!" You bolted down the hallway before either parent could protest and opened the door to see Elizabeth and some guy with brown hair and green eyes. "Lizabeth!"

"[Name]!" Elizabeth hugged you tightly and let a squeal out. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" You pulled away from the hug and lead both of them in the house and smiled more. "Daddy, papa, Lizabeth is here."

 

Atlas glanced at the new man with a raised brow before he pushed himself up from the chair, walking over to green eyed man and eying him, before offering a hand to him.

 

"Hi there, 'm Atlas, [Name's] papa." Atlas chuckled before glancing at Jack. "Come and don't be shy, boyo."

"Booker...Booker Dewitt." He gave Atlas a firm handshake and looked at his little girl. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not shy." Jack rolled his eyes before walking up to Booker with a friendlier air around him. "I'm Jack, [Name's] daddy, and before you ask we're not a couple."

"Good dad!" Elizabeth smiled as you two held hands. "We're gonna go play."

"Alright I'll be here with these two." Booker flashed a small smile at Elizabeth. "Go on and play."

 

You and Elizabeth didn't waste any time before you two ran for your room, keeping the door opened a little, and started to play with your dolls. Meanwhile Booker looked at Jack and Atlas with a raised brow.

 

"So if you're not a couple, what are you?" Booker asked slowly, a little unsure of how to phrase the question, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry if that came off rude."

"We're friends, know each other since high school. Split the rent in half and everything else...so roommates at best but we have seperate rooms." Atlas began with a shrug as he gestured to the kitchen table. "We'll talk more about it over at the table."

"Atlas could you be anymore indifferent?" Jack snorted a little as he took a seat and glanced at Booker. "What else would you like to know?"

"Uh...sure..." Booker to a seat across from Jack and Atlas. "How did you end up with her?"

"Now there's a story." Atlas smirked as he thought of the memory. "Boyo and I were headin' down to an ol' dancin' joint not to far from here."

"He insisted I get out more and that dancing was the best way to let loose." Jack rolled his eyes at the memory and smiled fondly. "We were about to round the corner when I heard someone crying, a child, and well convinced Atlas to come look with me."

"So we went into this alley, really trashy place that one was, to find a wee little lass." Atlas' eyes softened slightly as he spoke. "She was covered in grime, looked like she hadn't eaten in days...week even, and she just kept crying."

 

Atlas paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose before exhaling loudly, and looked at his hands with a smile.

Jack flashed him a small smile, it was more for support than anything, and patted his shoulder.

 

"So we didn't know what to do, boyo was 19 while I had just turned 20, until she noticed us...looked up at us with these big doe eyes." Atlas smiled more as he spoke before frowning. "And asks us if we've seen her ma...that she had told her to wait there until she came back to pick the little lass."

"When we asked her how long she had been there...she just started to count on her fingers, held up nine, and sniffled." Jack felt tears blurring his vision as he took a shaky breath. "What kind of person just abandons their child in an alley? Let alone a mother, if you can call her that, who does that."

"Easy there, boyo, no need to get in a tizzy." Atlas sighed deeply before looking at Booker. "To wrap it all up we offered to take her home with us, promised to come by everyday to see if her ma was there, and well...here we are five years later. Though the lass doesn't remember her ma, we never brought her up, wasn't a reason since she's our pride and joy."

"Wow...I had no idea...I'm sorry." Booker gave an apologetic look before running a hand through his hair. "Elizabeth's mother...passed away not long after having her."

"Don't be sorry now lad, we're happy to have [Name] in our lives, we've all had hardships but as boyo likes to say." Atlas glanced at Jack with a smirk and sighed. "I'm sorry for yer loss...before I met boyo...had a wife and a child on the way...lost them in a fire."

"We all make choices but in the end our choices make us...my dad used to say that." Jack gave a small smile and looked at Booker. "So to change the subject how old is Elizabeth? [Name] just turned nine not too long ago."

"Your dad sounds like a great man." Booker smiled a little and perked up at the mention of his daughter. "She'll be turning nine soon, where does the time go?"

"No he was a total bastard." Jack bluntly stated and laughed. "I know that feeling, seems like yesterday [Name] came into our lives."

 

The dad trio looked at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter and began swapping stories with each other.

_-Meanwhile-_

 

"Lizabeth, is it weird I have two dads?" You asked setting your rag doll down and looked at your friend. "Or that I don't have a mom?"

"No, think about it; you've got two dads so that means fun dad and daughter stuff." Elizabeth smiled at you and took your hands in hers. "I don't have a mom, but I have dad and that's enough for us."

"You're right! Daddy and papa love me a whole lot and do fun stuff together." You smiled back at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"And you're mine!" She laugh before letting you go. "You wanna have a tea party?"

"Yes!" You bounced up and down and smiled more. "We'll use the kitchen table since I don't have a table in my room."

"Ok, lead the way." Elizabeth grabbed the toy tea set. "It'll be so much fun!"

 

You nodded as you lead your best friend to the kitchen, the dad trio all laughing like the dweebs they were, and cleared your throat.

 

"Well if it isn't my lil' angel, what're ya two up to?" Atlas chuckled as wiped away a tear from laughing too hard. "Not causing trouble, are ya?"

"No papa, Lizabeth and I were gonna have a tea party." You explained shyly and smiled. "Is it okay if we use the table?"

"A tea party, now that's sounds like fun, well I guess we'll move along." Atlas patted your head as he stood up. "Be a good lil' lassie for me."

 

To be continued!

**Author's Note:**

> This took far longer to write than I would have liked.


End file.
